One Time Lover
by Sweety The Chick
Summary: One shot. A new officer ends up getting more than she bargained for from Captain Scarlet. Written because readers had complained at a lack of CS M rated fanfiction and I also wrote this as a dare. I do not own Captain Scarlet or any of the characters etc.


This is a erotic tale inspired by my favourite TV show, "Captain Scarlet". It started off as a short piece of writing that I just wrote for a laugh because a friend dared me to do it, but then I thought "what the hell, I'll put it on as there isn't that much x-rated Captain Scarlet fiction on there right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Time Lover

I'm a Spectrum officer, working on Spectrum Skybase, a huge floating aircraft carrier type base. Due to the nature of our organisation, all officers have colour code names. My code name is Lieutenant Onyx. I'm still fairly new, having only worked on the base for 8 months, and I don't know many of the other officers on the base. Apart from Lieutenant Green and Destiny Angel, I don't really have that many close friends. I do know, however, that one of the male officers, Captain Scarlet, seems to fancy me like hell. Boyish smiles, wanton looks, flirting... the signs are all there. I'm wondering if he'll ever make a move on me--I know he wants to!

It's late one afternoon and I've just finished my shift of duty for that day. It's been a very quiet, uneventful day. I head to the cantina as I'm dying for a huge mug of sugar filled coffee. Apart from the kitchen staff, it looks like I'm the only one there at this time in the evening. It's still early so not everyone on day duty has finished their shifts yet. Standing at the counter, I have my back to the door so I don't notice Captain Scarlet walk in.

"It looks like it's just us!" he says from behind me. It makes me jump and I nearly spill my coffee. "Oh sorry," he adds, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I turn around and tell him not to worry. He's now standing very close to me and my heart begins to race. He has very bright blue eyes, which I fell in love with from the moment I first met him. I can smell the delicious scent of his aftershave as it engulfs my senses. We sit down at a vacant table and discuss what day we had. It turns out we've both had a boring day.

"I can think of a hundred and one other things I would have preferred to do today," I mutter over my coffee mug.

"I can think of just **_one_** thing," Captain Scarlet growls in a very lustful whisper. Taking me by the hand he adds "lets take this coffee to my quarters."

Oh my god, I think, is this it? Are we finally going all the way? I forget all about my coffee and it gets left on the table as he leads me out of the cantina. I'm trembling with excitement, feeling the wetness growing between my legs at the thought of him screwing me. It feels like forever before we reach his room. As the door slides shut behind us, Captain Scarlet uses his body to pin me up against the door and he begins kissing me. As our tongues explore each other's mouths, I feel light headed with arousal. His hands slide around my waist and grab my butt. I feel his growing erection pressing against me through his trousers. He feels huge! I begin to gyrate my hips up against him, wanting him to pump me hard with his swelling penis.

He slowly starts undressing me. His hands slowly unzip my outer tunic, pulling it off my shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Running his hands under my tight black long sleeved top, he pushes my bra upwards, freeing my breasts. I rip my top and bra off. My nipples are now rock hard. He takes my nipple in his mouth and starts to suck and nibble on it as his hand fondles my other tit. Slowly his hand leaves my tit and moves downwards, finding the waist of my trousers. Unzipping them, he slides his hand inside my knickers and begins stroking my pussy, as his mouth takes the place of his hand on my tit. He teases my clit like only an experienced lover can. It feels so divine. Then, parting my lips, he pushes a finger inside me.

Unzipping his trousers, his erect penis leaps out at me. It's so hard it looks like it's standing to attention. It looks about 8 inches long and very thick. I begin to run my hand slowly up and down his shaft and he groans. Using my other hand I begin to remove his clothes. Dropping to my knees I start to lick the tip of his penis. I part my lips and begin to slide his throbbing shaft into my mouth. Scarlet starts thrusting slowly inside my mouth as he places his hands on the back of my head. I'm getting really wet now and I desperately want to feel pressure between my legs. I gently caress his balls with my finger tips as I continue to work on his penis.

He takes hold of my hands and pulls me up onto my feet. I free his penis from my mouth and stand up. Leading me to the bed he lays me down and begins pulling off the rest of my clothes. Pulling the last of his own clothes off, Scarlet joins me on the bed. As he lies on top of me, I feel his penis pressing against my thigh. I spread my legs for him and lift my hips a fraction off the bed. I feel the tip of his penis ease inside of me. I'm so wet by this point that it goes in easily. He slowly begins to push his penis further inside, stretching my tight pussy open to the limit. Just feeling him ease himself inside me makes want to cum.

Once he is inside me, he begins to thrust slow and deep. Feeling his huge cock sliding in and out of my body feels so wonderful, as he nearly pulls out of me then goes deeper into my tight pussy with each stroke. I wrap my legs around his butt, forcing him to go further into me. I start to moan loudly, digging my nails into his back, as he starts thrusting harder. I know I'm about to cum and I want him to fuck me even harder.

"Fuck me hard! Treat me like a slut!" I cry out breathlessly. "I want you to make me cum hard!"

With that, Scarlet begins to pump me good and hard. It doesn't take long for me to reach that longed for orgasm. I let out a cry of pleasure the orgasm rips through my body. My pussy juices pour out of me, as Scarlet fucks me hard, treating me like the slut I am. Moments later Scarlet cums, firing his load into my wanton pussy. Gently pulling his shaft out of me, we lay in each other's arms, catching our breath. I can't quite believe I've behaved like such an horny slut. I never normally go for the whole 'one night stand' routine but Captain Scarlet just has some strange hold over me whenever I'm near him.

"Mmmm... We should do this more often," Scarlet whispers.

I must admit that I have to agree. I can't wait for the next time!


End file.
